Underdark
by 33rdBlackbird
Summary: The story of Taschki, a young Drow maiden who will do whatever it takes to rise through the ranks of the Underdark.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and needless to say I'm a little nervous. HOWEVER, I desperately want to improve my writing so I'll take any kind of criticism, positive or negative. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1

"Rise and shine little maggots" a mocking voice called out. A horrid squeaking and scrapping noise resounded off the stone walls as the cell door was pulled aside. Tattered clothes and skinny bodies scurried across the floor towards the back of the cell. One of the girls, a chubby orc, wasn't quick enough and yelped as the back of her thighs caught the crack of whip.

Taschki watched in silence as the orc stumbled, grasping at her stinging legs. Two of the other children, humans, stepped out to help their fallen friend.

"Fools," thought Taschki. She had a good guess at what was coming next. Sure enough, the slave master, Ollegor, sprinted forward and snatched the two humans. Yanking them each by an arm he shook them violently, all the while laughing.

Ollegor chuckled, "So brave of you, so noble to try to help your little friend." Without warning he backhanded each of them across the face with a sharp slap. One of the boys, a trickle of blood running from his swollen lip, pulled his shoulders back and tried desperately to appear unafraid.

"Oh ho ho we have a hero among us" the slave master jibed. Turning his back on the lad, he addressed the rest of cowering children. "I'm going to teach you brats a very important lesson." With that he began tying the end of his whip around the boy's wrists. He lobbed the other end over a horizontal bar near the top of the cell. The resolve on the "hero's" face melted away as the rope was pulled tighter. With several grunts and jerks the boy was hoisted into the air. He hung there, by his wrists, and tried not to cry. Without another word, Ollegor stomped out of the room, slamming the cell door behind him.

The children waited with bated breaths as the sound of his stomping grew fainter and fainter. After a few moments of silence the other boy who had tried helping the orc moved towards his hanging friend. He wrapped his arms around his legs, trying to ease the pain by supporting some of his weight. A couple of other children moved forward to help as well.

"You guys have a death wish or something?" a scratchy voice broke the silence. Taschki recognized it as that of her cousin, Gilthiad. The two of them had been orphaned when a neighboring city, this one, invaded and decimated their small village. It had only been two weeks since the attack but it already felt like a distant memory.

Gilthiad continued quietly, "If you help him you're going to end up just like him."

The children stared back at him with a mixture of confusion and anger. They decided to ignore him and continue taking turns supporting the boy. Taschki sighed in annoyance. "Let it go Gilthiad. It's no skin off our backs but it probably will be for them" she chuckled dryly.

One of the children stepped threateningly towards Taschki. He was a stocky half-elf, his human ancestry obviously winning out over his Elvin. "You Drow are all the same, black and rotten to the core" he spat at her and turned his back.

Taschki simply laughed and moved to sit next to her cousin. Neither of them was surprised at being forced into slavery after their town was overtaken. Slavery was to the Underdark what oars are to a boat. The elite and merchant classes were the rudder while the slaves kept the boat moving forward. Taschki _was_ surprised, however, to be stuck with a bunch of sniveling up-worlder children. There were about a dozen of them; mostly human besides the orc and a couple of half breed elves.

"They really have no idea what's in store for them do they?" Gilthiad droned in an air of utter boredom.

"Nope, but they'll figure it out soon enough" Taschki replied dully. She watched the other children closely. A few were still taking turns supporting the boy. The rest huddled together in groups, sniffling and crying. Her best guess told her they were captured during a recent raid. Their parents were either dead or had already been sold as slaves. She listened as three of the boys spoke excitedly of escape plans but quieted when they noticed her watching them.

Taschki felt an emotion burn up from deep within her. It was a mixture of heat and pressure that grew inside her stomach; it was hate. She hated these brainless kids because they were dumb enough to still have hope. Most of them were probably praying that a paladin in shining armor would come and save the day. She hated them for hoping their lives would go back to normal, full of candy being tucked in at night. _This_ was normal. _This _was real life: slavery, murder, darkness, and survival of the fittest!

The burning in her stomach seemed to dissolve into a hard ball that buried itself in the core of her being. She would embrace this reality. Just as her mother had taught her she would use cunning and charisma to manipulate those around her to her advantage. No matter what they forced her to do she would become the best at it. She would strive to become one of their prized pets and use any tactic and anyone that she had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ollegar returned the next morning but his arrival came without insults or threats. Instead he quietly lowered the boy to the floor and removed his binds. The child whimpered slightly and closed his eyes against the pain of blood rushing back into his stiff arms. Taschki cringed as she imagined the pain of a thousand needles poking into her arms. Swallowing hard she kept quiet and watched the slave master with dread fascination.

He turned to face the children and, shockingly, knelt until he was at their level. "Can anyone tell me why this boy was punished?" he asked, his voice dripping with sweetness. "It's alright children, I promise not to hurt anyone for answering." He waited, patient as a snake.

"Be, because he…" a timid voice stuttered.

"Yes go on," Ollegar prompted with his sharks smile.

"Because he tried to help the orc" the tiny voice finished.

"That's right little one. Did anyone learn anything from the lesson I taught you?"

Several heads nodded up and down.

"Very good, now whoever actually learned the lesson will tell me what I want _really_ to know" he enticed cryptically. Taschki knew what he wanted and saw this as her first opportunity. She boldly stepped forward. The children eyed her with confusion; they really had no idea what he was after.

In a clear and strong voice she stated, "Those two humans," she pointed, "and the two half breeds helped him by taking turns holding him up." With her shoulders thrown back she flashed the slave master her sweetest smile.

Ollegar chuckled in response, "Very good child." He seemed to be appraising her as his eyes roamed over her small frame. "Hmmm I might have just the place for you," he said cheerfully as he patted her on the head. He pulled out a piece of candy from his pocket as all eyes went wide and mouths started to salivate. He placed the candy in Taschki's hand and said, "Good girl." With that he stood to his full height again and pointed at the four who Taschki had named. Wrath and cruelty returned to his voice. "Come with me boys."

Two days passed but the boys never returned. Things had gotten ugly for her and Gilthiad since she had ratted the others out. What had started as disdain simply because they were Drow had turned into open and active hostility. She hoped Gilthiad's presence was enough to ensure her safety. She had even given him her coveted piece of candy as insurance.

That afternoon Ollegar escorted a stranger into their cell. He was well dressed and carried himself with a careful mixture of self importance and caution. Taschki guessed that he was an important man servant here to purchase a slave or two. He scanned the room in silent scrutiny. He walked forward to a couple of the stronger looking boys and inspected them more closely. After a few moments he walked back out of the cage and whispered a few words to Ollegar and waited. Ollegar summoned 4 of the chosen boys who followed obediently. Taschki could only guess at what occupation these boys would be force into. Perhaps they would be trained as man-servants too, educated in the arts of pleasing their soon to be female masters. Or they might just be headed towards the mines like so many other slaves. Taschki wondered what fate had in store for her.

The following day Ollegar brought a huge orc down with him. The orc was dressed in simple clothes that were in decent repair and more importantly a slave collar. Taschki assumed he was a higher ranking slave on an errand for his master. He pointed at eight of the children and motioned them to step forward. In broken elvish he said, 'You come with me. Work in mines. Obey or I hurt you."

Taschki and Gilthiad spent the next few hours whispering between each other, each trying to guess where they would end up. Gilthiad confided that he hoped to be assigned to the city guard as he was less likely to have to deal with any priestesses or matriarchs. Taschki really wasn't sure what she wanted but waiting for it to happen was wearing on her.

All heads in the cell snapped towards the door as they heard Ollegar stomping towards them. He came into view followed by a person in dark velvet robes. The heady scent of jasmine wafted into the cell as the stranger drew near. Ollegar was unusually quiet as he opened the cell door. He kept his head bowed and his eyes cast down. His manner was the customary respect all men showed Drow women but Taschki could sense the bite of fear on their jailor as well.

The stranger glided into the cell, her every movement evoking grace and poise. Jeweled bracelets tinkled like tiny bells as she beckoned Taschki forward with a delicate hand. Taschki knew this was the moment she'd been waiting for. Even an inexperienced child knew opportunity when she saw it. Pulling her shoulders back and puffing out her chest she walked towards the woman, trying to imitate the way she had seemed to hover across the floor. Laughter, sweet and clear, came bubbling forth from inside the darkened hood. Taschki wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not but decided to remain quiet and confident either way.

The woman pulled her hood down and revealed the loveliest face Taschki had ever beheld. A cascade of pure white curls framed her striking face. Her smooth skin was light gray; her lips stained a rich plumb color. A mythral chain was fastened from her right ear to a diamond stud in her nose. Violet in color, her almond shaped eyes reminded Taschki of amethysts glittering in firelight. It wasn't just her face that made Taschki hold her breath in wonder. It was the way she commanded respect. Most drow women used whips, threats or an ever present sneer to frighten others into submission. But this woman looked as if she were hiding a powerful secret behind her gentle smile. Taschki had never seen anyone like her before.

She held Taschki's chin between thumb and forefinger and turned it right to left then up and down. "Turn around in a circle please" she instructed. Taschki obeyed. The woman bent slightly and took a handful of Taschki's loose shirt, pulling the fabric tight against her body. Next she placed both hands on Taschki's hips gave a firm squeeze as if she were trying to dig into her hip bones.

"Please smile for me child. Hmm" she said as she inspected Taschki's teeth. "Yes, I think you'll do nicely" she said as she straigtened. "My name is A'Lashari but you will call me Mistress. Is that understood my dear?" Her smooth voice hinted at something dangerous. Taschki realized that this beautiful and elegant woman was just as dangerous as any priestess of Lolth. Yet she felt compelled to trust this woman none the less. Taschki replied humbly, "Yes mistress" and wondered what lay in store for her under the care of this contradictory and strange woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sumptuous carpets in swirling designs of bold colors, thick tapestries hanging beside great paintings in gilded frames and swirls of incense filled A'Lashari's home. Taschki couldn't help but stare in disbelief at the grandeur around her. The home wasn't very large in actuality but every inch of it was covered in rich décor. She spotted four servants during her brief tour; three males and one other female who was just as beautiful as A'Lashari yet simply dressed and lacking in the same poise and pride as her matron. The male servants bowed low as their matron walked by, one of them peaking up to give Tashcki a wink and a grin. She blushed in response and hurried to catch up with her Mistress. In the very back of the house was a medium size bedroom that contained 4 small beds, a vanity with a mirror, and not much else. Two girls about her age jumped to attention when Mistress walked into the room. They curtseyed and in perfect unison spoke, "Greetings beloved mother."

"Greetings my children" she replied in that heavenly voice of hers. She led Taschki into the room and in front of the two girls. Addressing Taschki she said "Let me introduce you to your new sisters. This is Vetra and this is Raeyne." They curtseyed again. "And this is Taschki." Taschki tried to curtsey as they had. Raeyne smirked at her feeble attempt but Vetra's face remained calm as a stone.

"Please help your new sister to become acquainted with her new home. Be sure to explain to her my expectations and the rules of our house."

"Yes mother" they replied sweetly.

"Get some rest Taschki for tomorrow will be a long and difficult day for you." A knowing look passed between Vetra and Raeyne but was gone just as quickly. Without further ado, A'Lashari sashayed from the room in a swirl of velvet and silk.

Taschki turned back to her new companions, her gut twisted with anxiety as the three of them took a moment to size each other up. Raeyne was tall for her age, had silvery gray hair, a dark gray complexion and dark purple eyes that were almost black. Vetra on the other hand was the same height as Taschki but was already showing signs of womanhood in her budding breasts and widening hips. Vetra's hair was snowy white; her skin was black as jet, and her eyes green as lichen moss. Each was dressed in a simply white tunic that was belted with a braid of silver chain around the waste. Taschki felt unsure of herself as she tried not to ogle the beautiful girls.

Raeyne began to circle round Taschki making sounds of "hmmm" and "I see." She finished her circuit and stood before Taschki with arms crossed and what Taschki would soon learn was her signature snarl.

"I really can't see why mother spend a single coin on you unless she wants a pet freak to amuse her." She reached over and pinched a lock of Taschki's hair between her fingers. "You smell like a dung heap," she declared and she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

Taschki tried to think fast. She couldn't let these girls think she was weak. "No, I'm pretty sure that's your own dragon breath you smell" she shot back.

Vetra laughed heartily out loud, "She's got you there Raeyne."

Raeyne snarled and stalked back to her bed. Vetra laughed again, "Don't mind her she's just jealous because mother paid more for you than she did for both of us combined. Don't look so shocked my dear, it's not a flattering look for you," she teased with a smile that seemed genuine.

Taschki ventured, "What is this place? What are my responsibilities here?"

"I'll explain everything while we get you cleaned up. You do smell pretty bad" Vetra whispered the last so only Taschki could here. "Come with me," and she was led by the hand towards the washroom. Taschki was again struck by the opulence of her new home. The washroom was circular in shape and brightly lit by crystal sconces that glowed with magic light. A deeply recessed pool took up the center of the room, the bottom of which was decorated by a mosaic of blue and mirrored tiles. Around the outside of the pool was an exotic collection of perfumes, ointments and oils.

Vetra called out in elvish tongue "water" while making a hand gesture at the same time. The bottom of the pool started to fill up with steaming hot water. She instructed Taschki to remove her clothing and get in. She did so while Vetra held the dirty garments as far away from her person as possible and left the room.

Taschki settled further into the water and let the heat and steam sooth her senses. She could hardly contain the joy she felt at these turn of events. A couple of weeks ago life had been so simple. She had assisted her mother with ruling their small home and mushroom farm. Her life only consisted of bossing her brothers around and training under her mother's watchful eye. She had gone from that simple country life, to living in a dungeon as a slave, to living in the most richly furnished home she had ever seen. This was all too good to be true. There would have to be a catch.

Questions buzzed inside her head as she started to scrub the grime from her body with a rough sponge. First off, why had A'Lashara chosen her and secondly why had she paid so much? That was assuming Vetra was telling the truth although it didn't help Vetra's standing to lie of such a thing. Taschki had never been told she was especially pretty. The only thing that set her apart was her gold colored hair and golden eyes. Most everyone around her had gray, silver, or white hair and no one had yellow eyes. Maybe her oddities were what had attracted her mistress. Did A'Lashari like unique looking slaves? She wasn't sure what to think or what to expect.

Vetra walked back into the washroom with a couple of towels and a white tunic, just like the other girls wore. She set them aside and jokingly asked Taschki if she had scrubbed the stink off yet. Next she said, "Air", in evlish and made a different gesture. This time the water evaporated instantly into a billow of steam. Next she pored a combination of oils into the bottom of the pool and summoned the water again. This time the pool filled with foam and bubbles that smelled like mint leaves.

"The first thing you're going to learn here is how to clean yourself." With that Vetra stripped down and climbed into the tub.

"I think I know how to give myself a bath thank you very much" Taschki replied, flushing and embarrassed at Vetra's nakedness.

Vetra laughed again, "Trust me golden girl, you've never been clean like mother expects you to be clean." She grabbed a clean sponge and proceeded to scrub Taschki's back.

"Ouch. You're scrubbing too hard!"

"Mother can see a speck of dirt or greasy hair a mile away. Now hold still and I'll answer some of the questions I know you have." Placated, Taschki held still and endured the violent scrubbing although she was sure Vetra was taking half her skin off with everything else.

"First off, you should be thankful that I volunteered to help you get settled. Raeyne would only fill your golden little head with lies and try to get you in trouble. So I expect you to repay this favor by watching my back in the future. Understood?" Taschki nodded.

"Secondly, just because the house around you is lavish does not mean your life will be. We work extremely hard here. We train from morn till night."

"What kind of train…" Taschki began to ask.

"Thirdly, don't interrupt! You'll be trained on many things: dancing, singing, massage techniques, poetry, magic, and the art of lovemaking."

Taschki jumped and turned around a look of horror on her face.

"You're not very bright are you? Didn't I already mention that shock and bewilderment isn't a good look for you? Honestly what did you think you had been bought for?"

"I, I thought maybe a house slave or an assistant to a priestess."

"You don't know how lucky you are Taschki. For slaves like us this is the best we can hope for. You will be trained, groomed, prepared and when you are ready mother will sell you to the highest bidder. Courtesans are the most respected slaves there are. We can wield power like the blade dancer wields a scimitar. Our beauty is our weapon don't you see?"

Suddenly A'Lashari stepped through the door and made her way to the side of the tub. She smiled down at them approvingly. "Very good Vetra, I'm not sure I could have said it better myself. Listen to everything Vetra tells you little one, she is my star pupil. Now come forward I want to have a look at you."

Taschki stepped out of the tub and began to reach for a towel.

"No my dear, you must begin to feel comfortable in your own nakedness."

Submissively, Taschki stood in front of A'Lashari and tried not to shiver.

A slow smile crept upon her mistress' full lips. "Listen to me carefully child for I am will only tell you this secret once." A'Lashari's charisma pulled Taschki in.

"Your beauty and unique features could make you a legend among courtesans everywhere. Yet you will never be more than a slave if you do not learn control; how to control over others but most importantly control over yourself. I will be stricter and harsher in my punishments than any priestess of Lolth. When a single hair is out of place you will be punished. If a wrinkle is found on your garments you will be punished. If you do not control every look, every word, and every action you will be punished. You will learn to hate me before long I assure you. You will hate me and then you will thank me when the lessons you learned here make the difference between gold and jewels or chains and rags."


End file.
